Playing Dream
by BulletsforValentine
Summary: Ceras finds her master and her master's master playing a role that they will never able to do in reality. One-Shot. AxI, SxP You may leave anything for the author


**Playing Dream**

**Summary : Ceras finds her master and her master's master in a church, playing a dream which will never happen. AxI, PxS.**

**Disclaimer : It's a fanfiction, so it will clear anything. Just in case, the full disclaimer is in my profile. **

That night wasn't a good one. Rain dropped on the earth in large volume. In rural England, people didn't gather around when a group of soldiers with guns running from a heavy metal vehicle. Country people loved peace and they avoided havoc. Good decision, for what the soldiers handled was a bunch of ghouls.

"How's in there?" Asked Pip after he made sure that all the Wild Geese he brought that day were already in the mansion.

"A dozen of civilian ghouls and around six local police officer ghouls when we got here. Master brought down the three vampires in a row, and I shot down a vampire." Ceras answered the Wild Geese captain in hurry. She wanted to see her master; she wanted to ask him about her action before. But she felt like to stay awhile to exchange some more words with the captain. This Bernadette captain had something that attracted her. She was about to ask something else when a soldier yelled from the second floor through the window.

"Yo! Captain! Stop flirting and help us here! Need you here to beat 'em!" He shouted after opened fire to another direction.

"Roger!" He shouted back and turned to Ceras.

"Later, mon cheri. After the dawn I'll treat you breakfast –er… dinner as you would take it." And he ran into the mansion.

Ceras walked to the vehicle, and when she noticed a building near the mansion, she was surprised. It's ironic. The mansion with unholy creatures in it was only three hundred feet from a church. Involuntary, she remembered the time when she was turned into a night creature; it was in a church in Cheddar.

"Where's Sir Integra?" She asked the driver as she found the master of her master nowhere.

"She was there before the rain came. Maybe she got into that mansion?" Answered the driver, clearly didn't care wherever his chief had gone.

"No, I've been in the mansion and she wasn't there."

The driver turned his head to the church.

"Maybe she's there to avoid the rain."

Ceras thanked the driver and went to the church. She wanted to meet her master, and since she couldn't find him, she went to the only place he must been; Sir Integra's side.

Ceras was still outside, near a window beside the entrance when she saw her master. Alucard was on the altar, looked deeply to the cross which was hanged on the wall.

"Sometime I wonder why you don't melt in front of holy things." Said a voice, and Ceras noticed her master's master in the aisle.

"Forgive me then, that the fact I don't melt disappoint you, Master." He said and turned. Integra was just silent and walked slowly through the aisle. Alucard eyed her intently.

"I can see Walter beside you, Master. He is trying hard not to cry. Behind you is Ceras as your flower maiden." He said, and Integra stopped to imagine the image. She smiled as some ideas stroked her mind, and she spoke.

"She will step on the edge of her gown, Alucard. Remind me to make sure she gets a shorter gown. Ah, I can see her throwing the petals all over the aisle in cheer. She will out of the petals before I get on the altar." She stopped and smiled. When she saw Alucard, she continued.

"You will wear a black formal suite, Alucard. The ribbon's red. Beside you is the captain, Bernadette. I'll order him to stay polite with the guests."

"You will be wearing white gown, Master. A beautiful one, so those human won't recognize you. Oh no, those stupid young boys will look at you with lust in their eyes. I won't let them have those thoughts."

"No, servant. I will use white suit with long skirt, just like the one I wore when we met that Catholic swine Maxwell. It will be the white version."

"Mmm… Yes, with golden rim. And the veil, Master, will be very long so it will be dragged on the floor as you walk through the aisle. I'll tell the Police Girl not to step on it."

"And what about the flowers?"

"It must be rose, Master."

"Yes, red rose. It will match your ribbon."

"The queen will have to attend, will she?"

"Yes, so we have to arrange it in high-leveled security."

"It's okay, I will be there for sure, and nothing will dare to do anything bad."

"And the Knights of the Round Table will take their seat on the left side, for I will want to have all my soldiers attend and take their seat on the right."

"When all is ready, the music will be played by the organist. You will walk slowly to me, so confident, Master. Nothing will stop you from coming to me."

"You'll stay there, not able to turn your gaze from me. You'll look at me all the time until I get on the altar and you hold my hands." As she said this, she walked towards Alucard and offered her right hand to Alucard. Alucard took it and kissed it gently.

They stood straight and faced each other, between them, on the wall was the cross where Jesus' figure was hanged.

"Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing, do you accept me, Alucard aka Dracula aka Vlad the impaler aka –you name it –as your rightful husband in better, in worse, in battlefield, in your bedroom," He grinned widely at this part, "in times when I have to kill, in all my past sins, to love me and to care for me until death –no, I've been dead –until the end of the world do us part?"

Integra gazed deeply into his scarlet eyes, and Ceras held her breathe. What would her master's master say?

She didn't say anything though. Instead, she asked Alucard for the vow.

"Alucard the loyal servant of Hellsing, do you accept me, Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing as your rightful wife in better, in worse, even when I have to order you to kill your own kind, in my short human lifetime, in my weak body, in my smoking time –I won't stop it just for a marriage –to love me and to care for me until my death do us part?"

"No, death alone won't take you away from me. You'll be my queen, Integra my master." He said slyly and with both hands held hers. He also didn't say 'I do'.

"As you wish, servant. This time, it will be as you wish." She said bitterly and smiled.

Then they were silent for a long time. It made Ceras uncomfortable. Did they notice her peeking like a usual maid here? She almost jumped when her master talked.

"So, can I kiss my bride now?" He asked for permission.

"A kiss will make it perfect." She answered, and Ceras' face blushed as their lips met. It wasn't a rough kiss, nor was it a passionate kiss. It was a gentle kiss, like the sunshine in autumn, so tender, so fragile, as if knowing full that the winter will take it away soon. But there they stood, in their dream, in their happiness even if it was just for a short unreal moment. Ceras could feel it; that they knew it was just a dream. A sweet dream which would stay a dream forever.

Ceras cried in silent. It broke her heart to see them like that. Would they choose dream instead of the cruel reality?

"Yo, mignonette!" This time, Ceras jumped a little by surprise.

"What the –what are you doing here –it's not that I mean to –do you see what I've seen –do you –I mean, what are you doing here, Captain?" She bubbled uncontrolled and wiped her tears quickly.

"Well, the mission's over, and I was looking for you. We have an unfinished conversation." And he grinned happily.

"By the way, did you see the Lady Boss? The driver's looking for her. We should get back before dawn."

"Well, she's in there, but I don't think now is the right time to –" Too late, Pip already turned his head to look into the church through the window. Ceras waited for him to comment something harsh about the scene.

"Such a loyal servant, that master of yours." He said and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ceras confused.

"See by your self." He nodded toward the window.

Quickly, Ceras took a peek.

On the altar was Integra, she stood in all her glory, and before her, bowing very low was her master, Alucard. Ceras turned quickly to Pip. It had changed! They were kissing before Pip came!

"Are you looking for me?" Suddenly they heard Integra's voice from the inside.

"Oh, ye –yes."

"Yo, Boss, yo, Sir Alucard."

"Let's go, Alucard my servant."

"As you wish, Integra my master."

**A/N: Yea, poor them. They played a dream. Just a dream, a bitter one. **


End file.
